1. Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program, which judge whether image data to be processed is image data having print information or image data having no print information.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a technique in which, when scanning a document using an image scanning apparatus such as a digital copier or the like, the optical system is fixed, and the document is scanned while being transported by an auto document feeder (ADF), thereby acquiring image data.
Heretofore, a multifunction peripheral with an automatic document scanning apparatus performs scanning on both sides of a sheet even when documents printed on both sides of a sheet and documents printed on a single side alone of a sheet coexist. However, a blank page side of a sheet, which is the back of the document printed on just one side of the sheet is also scanned in this method. As a result, a blank sheet is read and unnecessary data processing is performed. Thus, wasteful paper consumption and wasteful power consumption occurs. Therefore, there is provided a blank page skip function in which determination is made regarding whether or not a scanned document is a blank page including no print information, and image data acquired by scanning the document determined to be a blank page is deleted.
When outputting image data acquired with this blank page skip function, image data acquired from a document determined to be a blank page is deleted. In order to preliminarily confirm whether or not blank page determination executed by this blank page skip function is accurate, a user performs confirmation of image data determined to be image data acquired from blank original before outputting the image data.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-056803 discloses an image processing apparatus which enables a preview display to be performed by switching between whether or not to display a preview image of image data acquired by scanning blank original, in order to perform confirmation of image data acquired by scanning a blank original.
However, in the case of the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-056803, when setting a preview image of image data acquired from a document determined to be a blank page to non-display at the time of preview, it is difficult to determine which the document has been determined to be a blank page. Also, it is difficult to confirm at which page of the overall scanned documents, the document determined to be a blank page is situated. Specifically, the user has to confirm the preview of which image data is set to non-display, by switching display/non-display of the preview image of image data acquired by scanning the document determined to be a blank page, on the screen. Also, since it is difficult to determine which the document has been determined to be a blank page, operations for modifying/correcting a determination result as to image data determined to be a blank page are complicated.